Roasted Marshmallows and Instant Coffee
by Red Witch
Summary: What did happen in that ski lodge in 'Million Dollar Medic' before Cobra barged in? This short, sweet story is my explanation.


**I don't own any GI Joe characters, so there! I just had this thought, what might have happened in that cabin in 'Million Dollar Medic'? Why did Bree change her outfit? Well…**

**Roasted Marshmallows and Instant Coffee**

"BREE I AM NOT KIDDING! PUT THIS CHOPPER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Lifeline shouted hysterically as he hung on for dear life. He had been hanging on the outside of the helicopter for over an hour. His fingers were starting to get numb. "I MEAN IT!" 

"Don't worry darling!" Bree called out cheerfully. "We're almost there!"

"Almost where?" Lifeline yelped as he looked down. "All I see is miles and miles of snow…oh…I should not have done that…" He moaned. "Bree! I'm starting to get dizzy!" 

"Hang on tight Baby!" Bree whooped. "We're here! Now if I can just figure out how to land this thing. What does this do?" 

Suddenly the helicopter made a swift descent. "AHHHH!" Lifeline yelped. "BREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

"Here we go!" She called out. "Hang on tight!"

"Like I have a choice?" Lifeline shouted. The next thing he knew he was lying facedown in the snow. 

"Ow…" Lifeline moaned as he lay in the snow.

"Darling!" Bree ran up to him. "Are you all right?" 

"I think my brain is broken," Lifeline moaned as Bree helped him up. "Other than that I'm fine."

"Well any landing you can walk away from," Bree said. "You know your chopper has a totally different system than what I'm used to."

"Bree," Lifeline grumbled. "Take me back. Now."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," She pointed to the helicopter. "I think I broke something." She held up a small switch. "This isn't supposed to come off the control panel is it?"

"No," Lifeline groaned. "It's not. Where are we?"

"My dad's cabin," Bree led him inside. "It's peaceful here so no one will disturb us. We don't even have phones up here." 

"Oh goody," Lifeline grumbled.

"Oh relax Lifeline," She said. "You have to open yourself up to new experiences. You're too serious! Lighten up!" 

"Oh yeah," Lifeline groaned. "I'll do that after my life stops flashing before my eyes." 

"Come on," She helped him take off his boots. "Take these off so you won't track snow inside the cabin." 

"Okay," Lifeline shivered slightly. "It's a bit chilly in here. I'd better make a fire." He started to do so with some logs lying next to the fireplace.

"Good idea," Bree nodded. "I'd better get changed into something else. Something more appropriate," She went into the next room. 

"Why didn't I bring my communicator?" Lifeline sighed as he made the fire. "Now the Joes won't be able to find us! I am in so much trouble! Stealing a helicopter, going AWOL! I've never done anything like this before! I just hope Duke doesn't kill me! Bree why did you drag me up here?"

"So we could have some privacy," She called out from the other room.

"Privacy? Why couldn't we be private at the base? What could you possibly say to me here that you couldn't…? Uh…" Lifeline's jaw dropped as Bree came into the room. She was wearing a long red shirt that had one shoulder exposed. And that was all she was wearing. "Oh my…" 

"Like what you see?" Bree smirked. 

"Uh…" Lifeline blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bree padded up to him. She traced her finger on the outline of his jaw. Her hand traced down his chest and started to pull on the zipper of his jumpsuit. "You know doctor, I think its time for an examination." 

"Nononononono!" Lifeline yelped backing away. "Bree! You can't just….I mean we don't even know each other! I mean…!"

"Oh so you don't do it on the first date?" Bree asked. "Why that's so gentlemanly of you! So when do you do it? On the second or third?" 

"No!" Lifeline yelped. "I don't…I mean I never…I never…" 

"You mean you're…" Bree said, her eyes widening.

"Inexperienced," Lifeline blushed. "Very inexperienced." 

"That so…sweet," Bree smiled. "I mean, it's nice to see a guy that's not so obsessed with sex." 

"Yeah well," Lifeline fidgeted. "Don't tell anyone will ya? I get ragged enough as it is for being a pacifist." 

"Okay," She smiled. "I won't tell. You are nothing like any guy I've ever met before! All the other guys I've dated were only interested in having a good time and getting presents. You don't want gifts or just see me as a conquest. You're special. Do you know that?" 

Lifeline blushed. "I'm not that special. It's just the way I am that's all." 

"Don't be so modest," She motioned him to sit down by the fire. "Come on, I want to find out more about you. So tell me, what's your real name?"

"Edwin," Lifeline sighed. "Edwin Steen." 

"Edwin," She smiled. "It's a nice name. But Lifeline does suit you better. Edwin seems too…harsh for you for some reason." 

"Well my father named me after his grandfather," Lifeline sighed. "He was a minister like he was." 

"Really?" Bree's eyes lit up. "You're dad's a minister? That's great! Well that does explain why you're still a…He must be proud of you!"

"Not exactly," Lifeline muttered. "He wanted me to be a minister and…Never mind."

"You mean he wasn't happy that you turned out to be a Joe?" She asked. "Why? Being a medic is a great job! You help people all the time."

"My father just had other ideas of how my life should have gone," Lifeline said. "That's all." There was silence for a few minutes. 

"Lifeline I can tell when somebody's hiding something," Bree told him. "I'm not completely clueless you know. He didn't want you to be a medic. Did he try to force you to be a minister?"

"Yeah," Lifeline sighed. 

"Did he…hurt you?" Bree's eyes widened. 

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Lifeline said softly after a moment's silence. 

"I understand," Bree said gently. "Umm what about your mother?"

"She died when I was very young," He told her. "Shortly after my baby sister was born." 

"So did mine," Bree sighed. "But I'm an only child. I guess that's why Daddy always spoils me so much. You know he's never even so much as looked at another woman? He always keeps pictures of her everywhere and talks about how wonderful she was. He told me once that as long as you keep a person in your heart and never forget them, they're never really gone." 

She got up and went to a drawer. "Here," She took out a picture. "This is what she looked like." There was a photo of a beautiful blonde woman with a handsome man and a little girl. 

"She's beautiful," Lifeline looked at her. "You do look like her." 

"Thanks," She smiled. "I guess that's partially why I have 'live for the day' as my motto. You never know what's going to happen. So that's why I try not to think too far ahead that's all." She shifted a little. "I'm hungry. How about you?" 

"Is there anything in here?" Lifeline got up and searched the pantry.

"Unless you count coffee and marshmallows," Bree sighed. 

"Well we can make a meal out of this," Lifeline smiled holding the bag of marshmallows. 

"Not exactly nutritious," Bree smirked.

"Well," Lifeline blushed. "Maybe just this once it couldn't hurt." 

"See," Bree smiled as she started to make the coffee. "You're lightening up already!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "See what happens when you take the time to find out about someone?"

"You know," Lifeline blushed. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."


End file.
